Reznor
Reznor was an eighteenth century pirate who was First Mate to Captain Black Jack Cutting, a pirate cursed into spending eternity in a place beyond time and space continuously growing old but never dying. Reznor along with his captain and pirate crew only had an opportunity to come into physical existence in fair port cities only when the mystical fog rolled in, where they preyed on and lured young witches and attacked them as retribution for the witch who cursed Black Jack over two centuries ago. Capturing Brenda Castillo :"Anybody tell you not to walk alone at night, witch?" - Reznor before attacking Brenda When a witch known as Brenda Castillo was walking home one night in an alley, she felt she was being followed when she heard footsteps as fog thickened around her. She heard a glass smash and then she rushed through the alley. She arrived at the door of her loft and walked in, locking it behind her. Suddenly, the fog floated in through a window and Brenda went to close it, Reznor then grabbed her from behind and put his arm around her neck. Reznor carried her out the window and disappeared into the fog. When he climbed through the window, a gold doubloon piece fell to the floor. This doubloon later served as a scrying mechanism for the Charmed Ones aiding in locating Brenda. Reznor took Brenda to a cave where his Captain Black Jack Cutting was waiting. Brenda asked Reznor what he wanted from her and he explained he wanted nothing, it was Black Jack who wanted something - to kill her as retribution for the curse that was placed on him centuries ago by a witch who tricked him into thinking she loved him. Black Jack told Reznor to bring Brenda closer and he told her he wanted her to die slowly then cut her arm with a dagger as she gasped in pain. Encounter with Paige Matthews After hearing about Brenda, Paige Matthews went to Brenda's loft where she met Brenda's girlfriend Carly. Carly gave her the gold doubloon that she found on the floor by the window. Paige used the doubloon to scry for Brenda and then orbed to the island cave where she was being kept. As she orbed in Cutting appeared with Reznor and his pirate crew and told Paige they've been waiting for her. As Cutting explained the curse as well as the threat of the Gathering Storm (Avatars), he mentioned he needed to sisters to locate a treasure for him. Reznor pulled out an athame as Paige called a sword into her hands and stabbed him. Seeing that Reznor is impervious to the sword, Paige orbed out but not before Black Jack was able to cut her neck with the same dagger used to cut Brenda. Reznor then questioned Cutting as to why he let Paige escape, after which he mentioned Reznor's oath and told Reznor to do as he says. Luring Piper and Phoebe Halliwell After Paige returned to Magic School and informed her sisters what happened, Piper and Phoebe went to the cave in search of Brenda. The two found an elderly woman and asked her what happened; Brenda told them the pirate cut her with the athame and to save their sister. Piper and Phoebe then went back to Magic School only to find an elderly Paige and a parrot who brought an invitation from Cutting that cordially invited them to Treasure Island. Piper and Phoebe then go to the cave on the island where Reznor and the crew hold swords and daggers to the two sisters' throats. Cutting explained he wanted the sisters to help him summon the Fountain of Youth by acquiring a Golden Chalice. Parlay Parlay is the pirate's code: if the Captain gives his word to his crew, promising them something, he has to carry it out; if he breaks the promise, he faces mutiny - the crew can ultimately turn against the captain. Before Cutting informs the sisters of his plan for them to locate a chalice, Phoebe reminded Reznor that as long as the Cutting keeps his word, they are bound to him forever; she states that it seems unfair because Cutting is the one who is curse, not Reznor and the rest of the crew, she questions how exactly Reznor and the crew are supposed to move on if they are bound to their captain. After Piper and Phoebe return to the Captain with the Golden Chalice, they placed it on a fountain statue and chanted a spell summoning the Fountain of Youth. Liquid poured into the chalice and Cutting drank it, transforming him into his younger self. Cutting then told Reznor and the crew to kill Piper and Phoebe after Piper reminded Cutting about Paige. Phoebe then told Reznor and the crew Cutting broke the oath, he promised not to hurt them if they did as he asked. She told them that he didn't care about his oath, or Parlay; all he cared about was himself. She reminded Reznor that Cutting promised him treasures and freedom but has provided them with it yet. Phoebe then said "He lied. He broke his oath, and now you can too." Attacking Black Jack Cutting After Phoebe told Reznor that Cutting broke his oath, Reznor pushed his Captain to the ground and drew his sword. Cutting then reminded Reznor that the only reason he and the crew were still alive because of him, to it Reznor responded "It's a fate worse than death, I can assure you." He then impaled Cutting with his sword. Cutting aged rapidly and turned to dust. Reznor then looked to Piper and Phoebe and said "Thank You"; thanking the girls for allowing Reznor and his crew mates to move on to their perspective places in the Afterlife. Reznor, the crew and even Cutting's parrot turned to dust and vanished. Piper and Phoebe then retrieved the Golden Chalice that still had enough liquid it in for Paige to drink so that she could revert to her normal twenty something year old self. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Season 7 Category:Mortals Category:Characters